


Polished

by chickenoodlesoup



Series: Sub Jaebeom [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: Jaebeom thinks Bambam’s fingers would look nice in his mouth





	Polished

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i have sinned *sprays holy water all over self*

Jaebeom likes Bambam’s hands...a lot. He likes how they are big and how his fingers are thin and long. He likes how the palms of Bambam’s hands were soft, and how his tendons protruded out of the back of his hands when his fingers moved. Jaebeom adored how they were so skilled and how they touched him. How they caressed every square centimeter of his body with delicacy. How they sent him into a heat wave, and melted his body into his own. In a nutshell, he loved being wrecked by those fingers.

But there was one thing Jaebeom loved the most about Bambam’s hands. His painted nails. The black nail polish complimented the Thai man’s perfectly tan skin. He could only imagine Bambam’s polished nails covered in his own spit for only him to suck. Just thinking that could give him a hard on. It made him think of himself as Bambam’s bitch who would let Bambam wreck him, breaking him into pieces for him to rebuild, then break again. Fuck, it drove him crazy.

During fansigns and music shows, Jaebeom would watch Bambam’s mesmerizing hands. How his tendons would move under his thin skin as his fingers moved. And his hand movements in the choreography enhanced their beauty. Just looking at them made the elder blush a fierce red, trying not to think about the impending boner that would appear if the thought did not leave his head.

And the rings he wore, the rings! Jaebeom was going to explode from the younger. It all led up to this moment after their award show where they one first place for Eclipse. Where in the private waiting room, Jaebeom stared at Bambam as he played with his phone. Bambam toggled with the numerous rings, he seemed to be unaware that this sight almost coaxed a wanting moan from Jaebeom’s throat.

It made him so needy, to remember when Bambam filled Jaebeom to the brim with his fingers two nights ago, the metal rings still on his hands. The cold metal caused a sensation that Jaebeom could not believe nor comprehend. He had felt the friction of the rings against and in his hole. The unusual texture of the numerous rings colliding roughly with his lube-soaked walls. It had been one of his hardest orgasms yet. 

With the memories sparked, Jaebeom had to take action before he had a heart attack. So he walked over to Bambam and took a seat on his thigh. The Thai male did not even blink an eye before he grabbed Jaebeom’s hips and pulled him closer. 

Straddling Bambam, Jaebeom blushed a bright crimson. He was glad that he and Bambam were alone. But annoyed Yugyeom had left the room to go to the bathroom. And he could come back any second, see Jaebeom being the slut he was for the Thai.

Then again there was nobody else but them currently, which meant, no manager, no stylist, no staff. They had the room to themselves. So they had to act quick because who knows who could bust through that door. God forbid Jackson, he would not be able to keep his mouth shut for a millisecond.

Bambam’s hands ran up Jaebeom’s clothed chest and back down to his hips, following that constant pattern. He smirked as Jaebeom got up off of him and sat on the cushion adjacent of Bambam. Taking Bambam’s right hand in his grip his fingers grazed over the younger’s own digits. He stared adoringly at the clean nail polish appliance. It made him realize his pants grew tighter with the arousal between his legs. “Your hands are pretty,” Jaebeom mused as he held Bambam’s wrist, wanting so bad to put them in his hot n’ ready mouth.

“Go ahead, I know you want to...”

That was all that had to be said. Jaebeom’s mouth opened into an ‘o’ shape and he brought Bambam’s fingers closer to his mouth. Meanwhile staring at Bambam with his small cat eyes while breathing hot breath onto his fingers. Jaebeom’s tongue slithered out onto Bambam’s index finger, giving it little kitten licks. They did not even start and Jaebeom was already salivating. Bambam stared at Jaebeom’s thick lips as it closed around his finger. 

He felt Jaebeom’s hot tongue swirling around his finger. Jaebeom’s mouth made a pop sound as his mouth let it go. He climbed up onto Bambam’s lap, his erection between their bodies. Bambam unbuttoned Jaebeom’s pants and shoved his right hand under the boxers. A tiny whine dribbled off his tongue when the younger’s cold hand collided with the warm, sensitive member. 

Bambam’s left hand was grabbed by Jaebeom and he opened back up to take the index and middle finger into his mouth. The other hand was busy down Jaebeom’s underwear where there was a spot that was soaked. 

The lewd sounds gradually came out of Jaebeom’s mouth, the ones that could give them away. Bambam shoved his fingers deeper until the knuckles touched Jaebeom’s lips. He tasted the iron from the metal rings and it only drove him more crazy. These were the same rings that went up his ass those days back. Jaebeom choked a moan on the digits as Bambam fiddled with his leaking dick. Jaebeom’s eyes watered from his gag reflex going haywire from Bambam’s fingers touching the back of his throat.

“Keep quiet baby,” Bambam whispered into Jaebeom’s eager ear. He groaned and grinded on Bambam’s thighs in a circle. The muffled noises aroused them both, a bead of sweat trickled down Jaebeom’s neck. Bambam’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he massaged Jaebeom, pulling the least manly whine out of him. He felt the vibrations of Jaebeom’s moans on his fingers. Jaebeom’s hands gripped onto Bambam’s shoulders as his head started to bob back and forth. Spit accumulated in the corners of his mouth and dripped down.

Jaebeom’s body felt a wave of heat hit him, his face was blushed and teary. Him still fully clothed made his sweaty body stick to the garments. He looked like Bambam’s bitch that would get on his knees for Bambam even if all the members were there. The bangs in front of Jaebeom’s face obstructed his vision so he could only see part of Bambam’s face. It teased him, tested him, and made his cock leak thinking about it. 

“Look at you baby...” he stopped as he wrapped his hand back around the member and jerked it. “...so eager to be played with. I wonder what ahgases would say if they saw you like this?” Bambam’s voice was deep, it sent Jaebeom into an overload of heat. He felt his release coming like a freight train, his mouth feverishly sucking on the fingers. “They’d tell you how much of a slut you are, eagerly taking my fingers. My hyung on my lap waiting for release, how cute.” Jaebeom could give less shits about honorifics, he cried out from the pain in his dick. He could cum any second from now. He loved those dirty words, he never let Bambam call him ‘slut’ ever. But now it just made him beg harder for it.

Bambam’s leg bounced Jaebeom on top as his hyung grinded down on his thigh. Jaebeom’s body rocked back and forth trying to relieve himself of the burning sensation. A few tears dripped out of his eye, and spit started to drip down Bambam’s hand. Jaebeom looked so wrecked and hot, it took all self-control to not rip those clothes off and send him to Cloud 9. He was not trying to start a scandal, and also to save the general embarassment and teasing after. 

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard.” 

“I’ll touch you so you can feel my hands for days.”

“Cum for me baby.”

Those words made his orgasm hit like a plane in nosedive. Jaebeom saw white, black dots became present in his vision. He felt his semen squirt into his boxers, white filled them to the brim. Jaebeom bit down hard onto Bambam’s fingers. But Bambam could give less shits about it. He just squeezed at his lover, milking Jaebeom of whatever fluids he had left. Bambam’s digits slowly pulling out of Jaebeom’s mouth, there was a little dribble of spit connecting his mouth to Bambam’s hand. Bambam’s own erection still did not go away.

They looked at each other. “Do you want to suck me off or am I on my own?”

Jaebeom leaned on his shoulder and unbuttoned the Thai’s pants and put Bambam’s hand in. “You’re on your own,” He laughed before buttoning his pants and laying down on the other couch.m to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to write Beom blowing Bam but that’s for another day


End file.
